cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Order of Confederate Kingdoms
R.O.C.K. is an Alliance of the Yellow Team. The initials currently mean Royal Order of Confederate Kingdoms, but previously stood for Republic of Canceled Kombat, some believe that with the relaunch of R.O.C.K. that the initials stand for Republic of Conquering Kombat but this is only due to some discussions among the Royal 9. Though they lack the amount of members of some of the other Alliances, they offer a spirit and feeling of community hard to achieve from larger alliances. They also provide defense for a newer nation, something that the smaller Alliances don't really offer. The R.O.C.K. Charter Article I. Prelude We, the people of the Republic of Confederate Kingdoms (R.O.C.K.), in order to secure the right of its members and keep the government supporting it to a series of regulations, establish this Charter. The articles herein are published to serve the people of R.O.C.K. and keep all under its influence within a reasonable field of ethics. The content of this Charter is subject to occasional change as laid out in later articles and is subject to public discussion. Article II. Stance The founding party of R.O.C.K. intended for it to be a method of getting their voice heard and to bring one another up to par with the rest of the Cyberverse for mutual protection. This has continued into today with the ideas of Independence. R.O.C.K. is actively forming Pacts and Treaties with other alliances and in the case of war, no justifiable cause will result in a neutral stance from the conflict. R.O.C.K. intends to stay out of major conflicts unless one of its allies or members is brought into it. At which point the full power of its members will be brought in to defend their allies, whether that be military or otherwise. Article III. Admission For a nation wishing to associate with R.O.C.K., the process is simple. A nation must be willing to accept the rule of the Government of R.O.C.K. and to uphold the value of the Alliance by swearing the Member's Oath. A potential member must also not be a member of any other alliance and not involved in any wars upon application. An unchanging decree is that all members must be willing to serve the Alliance and its members when called to do so. A member may be expelled from the Alliance at any time with legitimate cause. Article IV. Government The governing body of R.O.C.K. will consist of the Royal Nine and the Judiciary Council. They will act in the best interests of the general populace and the Alliance as a whole and will make the major decisions of the Alliance. As a result, no member of government may abuse his or her position for personal gain. In the event of an abuse of position, the general populace may take a vote to remove them. A super majority (66%) will be required by the general populace or a simple majority (51%) from either the Royal Nine or Judiciary Council in order to remove them. Two of these three groups must agree. When a Royal is removed the other Royals must have a simple majority vote to decide on a new member and the Judiciary Council will have a simple majority vote to approve the new member. Should any member be removed in this manner, they forfeit any rights to run for any government office unless the Judiciary Council restores that right. Article IV, Section i. Supreme Royals Within the Royal Nine, there will be a division into the Supreme Royals and the Royal Laymen. The main difference is their term. the Supreme Royals will be appointed for life terms by the existing Royal Nine and will make up six of the nine positions. They will be subject to the same eviction policies as the Royal Laymen if found to be abusive or corrupt. They will individually have power over anything in the Alliance as long as they are in agreement with the Charter and the other Royals. Article IV, Section ii. Royal Laymen The second part of the Royal Nine will be three members voted into office by the general populace. They will be given identical jurisdiction to the Supreme Royals aside from their 3-month term. They may be reelected indefinitely but will be subject to the same removal methods as the Supreme Royals. The Judiciary Council may also bar a member from running for a Layman position. Article IV, Section iii. Judiciary Council The Judiciary Council will be a completely independent organization from the Royal Nine save for 2 members that they appoint to the Council. The other 3 members will be elected into office every three months with an unlimited number of terms though the Royal Nine must not have their appointees serve for more than 6 months consecutively. They will have the power to overturn Royal Nine decrees by a mega majority (75%) and make disciplinary decisions. In the event that a Royal decree is overturned, a super majority of the Royal Nine may override that and pass it anyway. They will be subject to the same eviction policies as the Royal Nine. The Royal Nine may also bar a member from running for a Judiciary position. Article V. War In the event that R.O.C.K. enters an armed conflict, order shall be maintained. In all matters of war, the Royal of Defense and his staff will be the supreme authority on military action. Economic action will fall under the Internal Affairs Royal for aid within the Alliance and Foreign Affairs Royal for foreign aid. In an alliance conflict, members will follow the designated protocols for action while personal conflicts will require an approval by the Royal of Defense. Aid for a personal conflict within the Alliance will be permitted without restriction, though foreign aid will need approval by the Royal of Foreign Affairs. Nuclear ordinance will require approval by the Royal of Defense regardless of circumstances. Espionage will not be tolerated under any circumstances. As well, any wars in which a R.O.C.K. nation is the aggressor outside of tech raiding is strictly forbidden. Article VI. Amendments In order to remain stable throughout its existence in the Cyberverse, this Charter is subject to change. But such change must be agreed on almost unanimously. Both the regular members and Royal Nine must agree. For the regular populous, a super majority is needed and in the Royal Nine, a mega majority is required. These amendments cannot infringe upon any of the sanctions contained in this document nor the rights of the members. History On the 7th of August in the year 2006, year of the Dog by Chinese reckoning, a King and his lone vassal grew tired of the other leaders pushing them around, for a King having one knight is a ridiculous, laughable matter. King Anthony the Great decided to put his roots down and grow his power. With his lone vassal, Sir Kyle, at his side, he founded his kingdom and asked others to join at will. His new kingdom gained the favor of others in the area and they began to band together. Thus, this Alliance began to grow strong and, in time, has grown to be a force to be reckoned with. The Alliance began to form a unified government made of representatives, and thus formed a Republic. In a unanimous decision, they decided that they would prefer to solve conflicts peacefully and thus adopted a name; unfortunately, their scribe wasn't the best speller, and misspelled combat. King Anthony, however, liked the way it looked, and so the Republic of Canceled Kombat, or R.O.C.K., was born. Due to some issues, R.O.C.K. eventually decided to merge with GOLD. After some heated debates on the forums, the deal was finalized and completed March 31, 2007. After several months, GOLD began to have problems and eventually an entire new government came to power. This new government slowly began to undermine the partnerships formed as a result of the GOLD-ROCK merger, eventually causing many people from both alliances, responsible for the merger to leave. By July, it was a foregone conclusion that ROCK would be reforming and the groundwork was laid. In August, long-term former members were invited back, just prior to the announcement of reformation. After a few days to work out the kinks in the alliance, on August 9, R.O.C.K. announced it reformation, sans it's former moniker, to GOLD and the rest of planet BOB. On October 2nd, R.O.C.K. received sad news as it learned that it's founder and long time leader was resigning from R.O.C.K. Having seen his creation grow from just two members to a well known, respected alliance with originally over 60 members, and currently containing 38 members during it's second existence, AnthonyK announced that he was resigning his position as Royal 9 and member of R.O.C.K. and was leaving to join friends in Purge citing his reason for leaving as that he no longer felt needed as the other Royal 9 had picked up the slack and led the alliance with no problems during his length of absence. AnthonyK would be greatly missed by all R.O.C.K. members and R.O.C.K. wished nothing but the best for AnthonyK and hoped his nation would lived a long, prosperous life. After some time in Purge, AnthonyK began to miss his creation and returned. However, he stayed around only for a few weeks before leaving R.O.C.K. a second time, this time to join friends in the now defunct alliance, KGB. Some R.O.C.K. members harbored some anger towards AnthonyK for leaving the first time, and it is believed that the second departure by AnthonyK, not long after his return, created alliance wide dislike regarding AnthonyK, resulting in his being considered to no longer be welcomed back ever in the future. The true results of his second, sudden departure remain to fully be seen. A couple months after AnthonyK's departure, Royal Laymen Xbones, ruler of the nation Skulls, announced his resignation, due to time constraints on this unknown place called Planet Earth. He announced he was returning to his old alliance, -AiD-, while he dealt with his personal affairs. Xbones would be greatly missed as he was a great member and contributer to the Royal 9. While R.O.C.K. continued on for some time with no major changes to the alliance, with war raging across the Cyberverse, R.O.C.K. and only a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid treaty with their long time friends Ragnarok, both R.O.C.K. and Ragnarok leadership agreed that a change of treaty was needed and that R.O.C.K. could use some extra protection in the volatile times. A mutually agreed upon upgrade, from a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty (PIAT) to a Mutual Defense and Optional Agression Pact (MDoAP) was drawn up, signed, finalized, and put in place on June 6, 2008. Politics As stated in the creation story, R.O.C.K. prefers to solve conflicts through diplomacy, but if such acts fail, then they will defend their allies to the end. R.O.C.K. is loyal to its allies and vicious to its enemies. The alliance tries to remain neutral as long as possible but if armed conflict breaks out, R.O.C.K. is fully capable to defend its members. With the upgrade of it's PIAT with Ragnarok to a MDoAP, R.O.C.K. has officially entered the world of big time politics by enabling itself to be involved in potential future wars. Nuclear Capabilities R.O.C.K. has several nations grow within them to become nuclear capable and many more remain on the edge. R.O.C.K. had been nuclear ready for a time prior to the merger Smooth Pancakes, ruler of the nation Drunken Russia was the first nuclear ready nation to be a member of R.O.C.K. in the history of the alliance. Government Royal Nine The Government of R.O.C.K. is rather simple and straightforward. The ruling body is a nine member assembly. Currently the Royal Nine includes... *Smooth Pancakes, Royal of Foreign Affairs *San Fiera, Royal of Immigration *Aliveagain, Royal of Veteran Affairs *TEG24601, Royal of Internal Affairs *Mickey, Royal of Defense *Chahoca, Royal of Finances *Quinoline, Royal Layman *Vacant Seat, Royal Layman *Vacant Seat, Royal Layman Due to the resignations of former leader AnthonyK (a second time) and former Royal Layman Xbones, the Royal 9 currently only contains 7 members. Xbones former seat as Royal Layman will be filled with R.O.C.K.'s next elections in late June. The Supreme Royal seat left vacant by AnthonyK's departure was filled when Aliveagain, a Royal Layman at the time, was promoted to the position of Supreme Royal after a unanimous Royal 9 decision. Aliveagain's Royal Layman seat, vacated when he was promoted, will also be filled with R.O.C.K.'s next elections in late June. The Royal 9 consists of six Supreme Royals, which are lifetime positions. A member can only become a Supreme Royal if they are voted in and accepted by the Royal 9 to become one. The other three seats consists of the position of Royal Layman. The Royal Layman seats are filled by regular members of R.O.C.K. The position is voted on by the entire alliance and the top three in voting are elected as Royal Laymen. The Royal Laymen are elected every three months. The Royal Nine can create positions within the alliance and appoint members to fill those positions. Such things take the burden off of the Nine and help things run smoothly. Judiciary Council The Judiciary Council handles any issues that may arise among fellow alliance members and settle any disputes. They may also be used to discuss punishments for infractions by alliance members if the Royal 9 does not wish to act on it themselves. The Judiciary Council consists of 3 members, one Royal 9 member and two regular members. The Judiciary Council is elected every three months. All three seats are automatically up for election each time. The current Judiciary Council consists of... *Smooth Pancakes, Supreme Judge *Bojje, Associate Judge *Sventington, Associate Judge Foreign Affairs R.O.C.K. is a peaceful alliance that relies on diplomacy to settle any issues before ever looking at the possibility of war. R.O.C.K. is also willing to entertain the discussion of treaties with other alliances, although the members of R.O.C.K. do not agree to and sign every treaty request, preferring to instead become friends with the alliance in question first and only sign treaties that it views to be in the best interest of the alliance. Foreign Affairs Staff The Foreign Affairs Department is led by Supreme Royal Smooth Pancakes and his group of Ambassadors. There are currently two Ambassadors under Smooth Pancakes' reign, though Ambassadorship applications are currently being accepted from R.O.C.K. members wishing to enter the world of diplomatic relations. In order to become an Ambassador, one must fill out an extensive application, undergo an intensive background check, take classes in the Department of Foreign Affairs at the R.O.C.K. Academy, and must pass anywhere from 1 to 3 type written tests in the R.O.C.K. Academy forums before being awarded the title of Ambassador In Training. From there, the Ambassador will progress through the Ambassador ranks, opening up the chance to be an Ambassador to more alliances as they climb higher up the Ambassador ladder. The Foreign Affairs Structure Head of Foreign Affairs Smooth Pancakes Ambassadors Aliveagain - Vice Head of Foreign Affairs (Second in Command) Bojje - Veteran Ambassador Treaties Military R.O.C.K., since it's creation as stood neutral in all conflicts, from minor skirmishes, to Great Wars. While R.O.C.K. has not participated in a major military action in the Cyberverse, R.O.C.K. has gone to war against rogues, individuals, and small alliances who have attempted to attack the sovereignty of R.O.C.K. nations. During a period from May 10, 2008 through May 13, 2008, R.O.C.K. nations Drunken Russia and ASROCK began a series of war games against each other to test their militaries and to engage in war like simulations. While the war games were originally scheduled for a full seven days, ASROCK requested peace on the fourth day after suffering some large defeats at the hands of the Drunken Russia military. In the end, Drunken Russia accepted ASROCK's request for peace, officially ending the war games, and resulting in a victory by default for Drunken Russia. On June 6, 2008, R.O.C.K. officially upgraded their PIAT with their longtime allies and friends, Ragnarok, signing a new treaty, a MDoAP. With this new treaty with Ragnarok, R.O.C.K. may potentially become involved in future major military actions or Great Wars, though the extent of R.O.C.K.'s involvement in future warfare in the Cyberverse remains to be seen. ROCK Forums category:alliances category:yellow team alliances category:Republic of Canceled Kombat